(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a bus structure, and more particularly to a bus structure utilized in a scanning device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to transmit electric signal or energy, bus structure is widely used in electric device, for example, within a foldable electric device, a bus structure is often utilized to couple one separate part to the other, or to a movable part. Especially when the electric signal or energy is transmitted between two relatively motioning parts of an electric device, the flexible feature of a bus structure enables the electric device to operate smoothly.
The structure of a scanner is schematically shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the scanner 2 includes a servo-controlled tube lamp 4, a circuit board 6 and a soft bus 8. The tube lamp 4 projects light on the scanned object, and an image sensor generating an image signal responding to the reflected light. The tube lamp 4 performs corresponding to a signal from the circuit board 6 which fixed at the bottom of the tube lamp 4, in addition, the soft bus 8 provides power and signal to the circuit board 6 to make the tube lamp 4 perform the predetermined action. Because the soft bus 8 is connected to the circuit board 6 fixed to the tube lamp 4, the flexible feature of the soft bus 8 is very important for the tube lamp 4 to operate smoothly.
As schematically shown in FIG. 2, according to the prior art, the bus structure 10 includes a plurality of soft buses 1002 and 1004. Nowadays, as a trend, the scanner becomes thinner in dimension and lighter in weight, so the wide bus structure 10 must be divided into several narrower soft buses, thus enabling the housing of the thinner scanner to accommodate the wider bus structure 10. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, the bus structure 10 is divided into a first soft bus 1002 and a second soft bus 1004, either of which is narrower than the bus structure 10. The first soft bus 1002 and a second soft bus 1004 are stacked together to reduce the necessary depth of the scanner 2, which reducing the dimension of the scanner in depth.
The tube lamp 4 is designed to move forward and backward within the scanner 2, however, if the stacked first soft bus 1002 and second soft bus 1004 are adhered each other will double the thickness of the bus structure 10, so the flexibility of the bus structure 10 is reduced, in addition, the traction between the soft buses may further hinder the movement of the tube lamp 4. If the stacked first soft bus 1002 and second soft bus 1004 are not adhered each other, the first soft bus 1002 and second soft bus 1004 will contact each other to broke these soft bus 1002, 1004. Furthermore, because of the close attachment of the soft buses, the signals transmitted in the soft buses may interfere with each other, and the quality of the output image will thus be reduced.
Due to the disadvantages mentioned above, as the trend of slim design, it is very important to shrink the dimension of a scanner, and it is fundamental to improve the foregoing deficiency.